Una vida normal
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Por mucho tiempo, hubo algo que Reyna quería...y gracias a Thalia, por fin lo tiene. Theyna. Fem-slash. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Aviso: Hace referencias a "Mi elección" y a "Regalo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vida normal

Reyna no recordaba la última vez que había armado maletas con tanta tranquilidad.

Si, había tenido que hacer viajes con los romanos por los acuerdos de paz que tenían que renovarse, cuando decidió surcar el _mare nostrum_ solo con scipio y una bolsa improvisada de cosas que podría necesitar, también cuando fue su luna de miel con Thalia. Pero en los acuerdos siempre tenía la mente en cosas por hacer, temor y valentía al tener que ir sola por aguas infestadas de monstruos, y el hecho que cuando armo esas maletas en esas vacaciones tardo horas para acabarlas porque su prometida era demasiado buena distrayéndola-para haber tenido una época como cazadora comprometida con la castidad, era bastante lujuriosa-.

En este momento, estaba en paz.

Era contradictorio por un montón de razones; en primera se dirigía a Puerto Rico, y no a cualquier lugar, al hogar que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones. Aunque ya había ido un par de veces allá y Nico hizo un excelente trabajo enviando de una vez a los fantasmas al inframundo-ya sea que fueran a los elíseos, los campos de asfódelos o los de castigo-sería la primera vez que se quedaría allá-dos semanas, para ser exactos-desde que se había ido para siempre de allí con su hermana.

Quizás hubiera mejores ideas de vacaciones-incluso Thalia había hecho reservaciones en un hotel con algunos contactos de Hylla por si era demasiado para Reyna-mas sabía que era mejor superarlos. Esa parte de su vida era parte de su pasado, entendía que lo de su padre era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho y que era solo una sombra de lo que fue; tenía una vida que le gustaba y dejarse abatir por su niñez no tenía sentido.

Lo otro por lo que era contradictorio, eran sus hijos.

Podía oírlos pelear, aunque ellos estaban en la cocina tomando su desayuno mientras ella se ocupaba de alistar la maleta de su hijo menor-eran niños todavía, como se los dejara a ellos la llenarían de chucherías y juguetes y andarían sin ropa por la casa-. Aunque amaba a sus dos hijos, tenía que admitir que quizás no fue la mejor idea de su pareja que los tuvieran ambas-gracias a un proceso que habían creado los mortales, eran las madres biológicas de los pequeños-, ¿por qué? Ambos eran tan decididos como ella y tan rebeldes como Thalia, lo que había hecho a dos tercos que peleaban cada cinco minutos; sin duda nietos del rey de de los dioses y de la diosa de la batalla eran dinamita pura.

— ¡ZOE BLAKE Y NICOLÁS AUGUSTO GRACE RAMIRÉZ-ARELLANO, SINO SE COMPORTAN ESTARÁN CASTIGADOS TODOS LOS DÍAS DE LAS VACACIONES! —otra cosa que podía oír desde abajo a la perfección, era a su amada esposa gritando como una desaforada.

Tan pronto termino el regaño, la discusión paró en seco y probablemente los niños se sentaron rectos en sus sillas. Reyna se permitió reír un poco ante eso.

Contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar; Thalia era buena manejando a los niños. Quizás tuviera que ver el hecho de que cuido a Jason de pequeño o que manejo de adolescente a un montón de niñas eternas, pero sabía cómo hacerse escuchar, lo que era un alivio tomando en cuenta a los diablillos que tenían por hijos. Sobre todo porque los dos niños odiaban sus nombres completos.

Blake prefería su segundo nombre, aunque puede que le gustara más una vez su madre le contara que lo había heredado gracias a una valiente lugarteniente de Artemisa que dio su vida para salvarla al igual que a una diosa. Augusto parecía disgustar de sus dos nombres; el segundo porque era "anticuado"-que para discutirlo, era de un emperador romano-y el primero tenían que decirlo completo porque de otra forma se confundiría con su tío Nico.

Al recordar eso, sonrió para sí.

Con los años, su relación con Nico se había hecho más estrecha. Él seguía siendo el primer mejor amigo que había tenido alguna vez, y nunca le había molestado que le siguiera llamando _hermanito _desde era primera vez cuando se marcho del campamento mestizo-igualmente, a ella nunca le molesto que él le dijera _sorella-_total que cuando habían tenido a sus hijos-o en caso de su amigo, a su hija adoptada Bianca María-los niños se habían habituado a llamarles tía Reyna o tío Nico según se viera el caso. Dado que a ninguno de ellos le molestaba, dejaron que sus hijos llamaran al otro así.

Nico actualmente era un abogado civil de Nueva Roma, había decido mudarse cuando se caso con Will y se veían bastante a menudo en la ciudad. Ella luego de cumplir sus años de servicio entro a la política y era una funcionaria en la ciudad de Nueva Roma; su vida consistía en papeleo, una que otra discusión, ayudar con los acuerdos de paz-ya sea con las cazadoras, amazonas, griegos, etc-, y haciendo la mitad de las tareas en casa junto a su esposa en lo que los niños crecían y obtenían responsabilidades.

Esa, era la vida que siempre había deseado.

Reyna tuvo una infancia difícil, escondiéndose de su padre que enloquecía a cada día con una hermana que no podía protegerla todo el tiempo; después como una sirvienta para una hechicera que solo le veía como a un insecto sin importarle en lo más mínimo y sin ver su potencial. Después en su adolescencia se escondía en su trabajo sin ser capaz de lidiar con sus propias emociones, siendo rechazada por héroes del Olimpo que nunca le miraron de esa forma; de no ser por Nico y Thalia, que habían estado a su lado cuando la guerra acabo y que le entendían totalmente, quizás no podría ser la persona que era.

Ahora convivía con las personas más importantes para ella, tenía amigas como Annabeth y Piper-con las que mantenía contacto-, con un trabajo que si bien no era perfecto sin duda era para lo que había entrenado como líder; y quizás lo más importante en su vida, una familia de verdad para nunca estar sola.

— ¿Todo listo? —oyó a sus espaldas mientras cerraba la maleta de Nicolás, para que al voltear se hallara la hija de Zeus. Había cambiado mucho ahora que era una adulta; su cabello aunque corto no parecía haber sido arrancado por animales, su maquillaje punk y oscuro era mucho más sutil aunque tampoco demasiado femenino, su ropa de cuero y pinchos era simple ropa oscura y holgada; aun así, seguía poseyendo ese brillo audaz y rebelde que vio en ella cuando se conocieron al ponerle un cuchillo en el cuello.

— Si, todo listo—decía mientras bajaba la maleta y la ponía junto a la de hermana, con las de ellas ya abajo. Reyna se fijo en los ojos de su esposa por si veía un deje de miedo en su mirar, sin hallarlo.

Thalia había superado también su fobia a las alturas-aunque sabía que a veces le tenía un poco de pánico-la misma le había acompañado en su primer viaje a puerto rico por decisión propia hace varios años, sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella. Era una de las tantas razones por la que le amaba.

Ella estaba con Reyna en todo lo que necesitara. Dejo a las cazadoras para hacerla incluso sin saber si era correspondida, le dio el único objeto que le quedaba de su familia-un collar dorado con forma de rayo, nunca se lo había quitado desde que Thalia se lo dio-para demostrarle lo que significaba para ella, enfrento su miedo a las alturas para que fueran juntas de viaje a Puerto Rico y Reyna pudiera tener paz interna con los fantasmas. De no ser por ella, Reyna jamás habría podido alcanzar la felicidad que tenía ni a sus hijos que tanto amaba.

— Gracias—le decía como tantas veces había hecho, con una sonrisa. Reyna no podía evitar acordarse de alguna de las tantas cosas que la griega hizo por ella en algún punto; por lo cual como acostumbrada respuesta Thalia le sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Esta vez por que?

— Por nuestra familia, porque somos felices—le decía acercándose cada vez más a ella, antes de deslizar un brazo por la cintura familiar de su mujer—porque fuiste la primera persona que me amo realmente.

Podría ser demasiado cursi-cosa que ni en peligro de muerte harían ambas frente a otras persona, incluso sus propios hijos-pero sin molestarle aquello; Thalia paso su brazo por los hombros de Reyna y le beso la coronilla.

— Gracias a ti; porque nunca sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora sino te tuviera en mi vida.

Y con esa frase, ambas bajaron las escaleras antes de que los niños entablaran una nueva pelea. Otro día en su normal y feliz vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww; me da igual que sea demasiado tierno para estás dos, amo escribir cursilerías y con mi sequía de escritora, no me voy a poner exquisita con el tema.

No sé cómo se me ocurrió, solo sé que esta era la cuarta vez que iniciaba un escrito en el día-si, como lo oyen-y al final me dije a mi misma que lo tenía que terminar para al menos tener algo.

Con respecto al fic; creo que es lo que Reyna querría. Ha tenido una vida de mierda, el tener a una persona que por fin le ame, tener una familia y una vida normal es algo que en mi opinión cualquier persona en su posición querría; también me lo imagino de Thalia porque no ha tenido una vida perfecta que digamos.

Con respecto a los nombres, supongo que no pude imaginarme otro para los hijos.

Y por cierto, lo del proceso donde se puede tener dos madres biológicas no me lo invente yo; como no tengo internet no puedo explicar totalmente bien el proceso, por lo cual si tienen curiosidad busquen en internet el caso ya visto de dos madres biológicas de una pareja homosexual que tuvieron a un bebé.

Bue, eso es todo; veré si consigo mis medicinas-si, tengo algunas secuelas; puta otitis-y termino los otros fics.

Gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran; se despide,

Lira.


End file.
